A Rose For My Lover
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Mayebelle Maple is a famous singer...but what happens when she goes missing all of the sudden. And when she comes back, how will her friends, Misty and Dawn, treat her. And her new friends Drew Hayden, Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji, what will that think of her disappearance and reappearance? Soon the 'kidnapper' comes back and starts causing problems...in more ways than one. CS IK PS


***crowd of fan angrily shout outside of my house***

**Amber: I apologize for being gone! I'm sorry! I really am!**

***Vincent appears from the hallway leading to his share of the house***

**Vincent: It's your own fault… *he leans against the doorframe***

**Amber: buh-buh! My parents are to blame not me!**

**Vincent: shifting the blame is not a good thing Ambs…**

**Amber: …I would have updated and everything, I swear! But my mom wanted me to take time away from my computer and everything that has to do with electricity!**

**Vincent: so? You could have told some one, oh I don't know, your fans….or maybe…me? *scowls at the mess of a work desk in the corner of my room***

**Amber: …Vinny…are you mad too?**

**Vincent: Don't call me that….it makes us sound like we were close at one point. *he glares***

**Amber: …..fine. You post this then. I give up. Your no good! *Amber screams with tears as she throws the 5 notebooks she has been writing in for the fans* You post my stuff, and maybe turn it into something that will ease the mob. *runs out of the room***

***Vincent stares at the notebooks for a second, then opens one then another.***

**Vincent: shit, she really was working all this time… *opens to the last page of the fifth book and his eye's widen* Amber! Where are you! *drops the book and runs out***

***on the floor a page made up of old pictures at were being sketched, of him and Amber during there fun times***

Rose 1

Some think I died, some think I'm gone…but I just need to be rescued…

I watched the man in front of me trying to get me to scream. My long brown hair was a mess all over the pillow; my sapphire eyes were swollen and red from the tears. The man in front of me growled at my lack of emotion. Yes, I no longer cared what happens to me…I just want to end it…but would I ever be saved? The man slapped me across my face, my cheek stung as I could feel my own blood slip down my cheek. He had me laid out on a bed, dressed in a halter top, which stopped just below my breasts, my pants was a pair of booty shorts that is tied together in the front. This outfit was all he allowed me to wear…I was considering myself lucky to even be wearing clothes…after all…everything I go threw here…is my own fault.

The man looked at me with a glare, his ruby red eyes shone in the darkness. His black hair had a blue highlight in it. This man…was my kidnapper, he was the older brother to a dear friend of mine…this man was known as Michael Birch…I am friends with his kid brother Brandon Birch… Michael sat up off my body and stalked out of the room. Light shined into the room for a minute and then quickly disappeared, leaving me in the darkness of my own prison room…I let a few tears escape from my eyes…I got lucky again today, I didn't lose my virginity…but how much longer could I keep this up to protect myself…there was no way I could ever get out of here…I mean I don't even know where I am…

My mind traveled to my parents and kid brother…were they worried about me? My dad, Norman Maple, was a big time movie producer. My mom, Carolina Maple, she's a high end fashion designer. My kid brother, Max Maple, he should be happy I'm gone…after all me and him treated each other like we didn't exist…my mom and dad never really could get into the fact of my career of singing so…would they be worried about me? Would they even care to try to find me? I tried to think of something else when for a second a light came into the room. I looked up and saw Brandon Birch. He looked like his brother, ruby red eyes but dark brown hair. He walked over to my bed, his eyes were screaming in an apology. He sat down on the bed. I noticed he left the door open but I looked back at him.

"Let's go May…you don't deserve this…" he whispered as he held out his hand. Was he serious? Is he going to help me get out of here? Why? I slowly took his hand and he pulled me off the bed. My bare feet touched the cold concrete floor, but he quickly pulled me to the door and into the light. I looked around trying to make sure I wasn't being tricked. I saw I was being pulled to a door that said exit. Once out, I saw that around me was woodland. It was night time, maybe around 11 at night. Brandon pulled my arm down the forest path. Eventually we came to a city…I recognized it as LaRousse City. That city with moving sidewalks and all that high tech stuff…

Brandon pulled me into the city's police station. "David!" a man with brown hair and light green eyes looked up from his desk. He was dressed in a casual clothes, I'm guessing he is detective. "Brandon? Is…is that…May Maple?" he eye's had a look of shock as he took in my appearance. "Come on dear, let's get you into something that covers more…" he went and pulled out a blanket as Brandon led me to the room where you can relax. David wrapped a blanket around me and knelt down on one knee to look at my face. "May, are you okay…your parents are worried about you…"

I didn't speak; I could see in his eyes my face had no emotion to it. David sighed and turned to Brandon. Both boys nodded there head. "May, you can stay here tonight. David is going to make some calls for someone to come and take you in for a while. Please May, tell us what happened…" Brandon said as he gently touched my shoulder. Again I didn't speak, it's not like I won't tell them…it's just I don't know if I can handle speaking the words…I haven't spoken since the first night…day…whatever it was, I was in that room. My voice had only made my kidnapper touch me more. I then found myself alone in the room, but I could see Brandon and David in the hall talking. I was sitting on a couch with a warm blanket on me. I lowered myself to the couch and slowly drifted into my own sleep.

~~~The next morning~~~

I opened my eyes to see a pair of emerald green staring right at me. It was a boy around my own age; his hair was a lighter green than his hair. I noticed Brandon and David at the refreshment table. "Good morning." The boy smirked and flicked his hair. Brandon and David looked over, and walked over with their coffee.

"May this is Drew Hayden. He is going to be watching over you until we catch the kidnapper. You'll be staying at his place and going to his school…" David said softly.

"Hey, you never said I was supposed to watch over her or let her in my house…" Drew said.

"Hayden, we already talked to your father, he approved plus your place has one of the best securities in the area. If I could protect May then I would not have called you. We have made our choice." Brandon said and Drew shot his a glare before sighing.

I looked at Drew; my sapphire eyes were dull with no emotion. Everything I went threw at Michaels place in the woods…they won't be any different from being in Drew's right? Drew looked at me and sighed again. "Come on Maple." I nodded slowly and stand out of the blanket. My black halter top and booty shorts moved with my body. I really hate these clothes, but it's not like I have anything else I can change into. I noticed that Drew blushed deeply as I walked towards him. He looked away quickly and took off his dark green jacket, revealing a dark purple shirt. He held it out to me to take. I slowly reached for it but lowered my head, was he offering me the jacket to wear or for me to hold until he needed. I lowered my hand and kept my head facing the floor.

I heard him groan slightly then something warm was wrapped around my shoulders. It smelled like cinnamon. I look up slightly and see Drew wrapping the jacket around me; I noticed he is still slightly flushed and looking away as he led me towards the back door. I lowered my eyes to the floor and I felt the gentle morning breeze on my bare legs, it was cold yet warm…was it summer still? Was it still summer like when I was kidnapped? How many seasons passed? Or was it years, maybe months? Or was I only in that room for a few days… In that room the passage of time seems to escape you. Was I still 17? Or am I now 18? I noticed a bright red car, a sports car. The doors opened in an upward direction, Drew then left my side to get into the drivers side. But I stand there…waiting.

"Maple, get in the car…the morning traffic is horrid so I want to beat it before it starts." Drew started the car; it roared a beautiful purr as it came to life. I slowly sat in the seat and buckled myself in. The car doors closed by themselves as he pulled out and drove to the place I would be staying at. I kept my head down, if my time with Michael has taught me anything, it's to stay quiet and obey…I wasn't always like this, I used to be fun to be around, happy, cheerful and even a bit of a glutton. I was a popular singer, well loved by all my fans. My songs always reflected my emotions, but now I can't even smile. My emotions have left me and they will never come back…

The car stopped at a gate, which opened once Drew pushed a button on the dash board. He drove in; following the path that led into a forest on one side of the road and on the other was the ocean. Ocean…? Oh that's right, LaRousse City is an isle on the ocean…I found myself watching the water from the corner of my eyes. The sea…looks just as beautiful as I remember. The water glistened with the morning sun light as it rose from the horizon. The water had a glow of light blue, light pink and light orange. The waves gently flowed against the beach that was down below. The sea birds cawed as they swooped down to get breakfast. I noticed a light house off into the distance which was still shining from the dark night. We pasted it and the car turned with the road down into the forest. In the forest there was lush greenery, flowers with colors of the brightest color and the bird sang happily with the critters of the forest.

Finally we pulled into a drive way, it was in a clearing with a tall house. He's rich…I noticed 2 maids, who are very familiar. 'Oh god, it's them…' I thought as I looked at both girls. One had short orange hair pulled into a side ponytail; her blue eyes had a huge tint of green in them. Her maid dress was the color of the water of the ocean, a beautiful sea green. The other had long navy blue hair pulled into a bun; her cobalt blue eyes were watching my sapphire blue eyes. Her maid dress was the color of a blush pink. I got out of the car with Drew, the two maids walked over, their eyes widen when they saw me. 'They probably forgot all about me…' I thought as I keep my emotions of meeting my old best friends under control. I have the urge to run up and hug them. But for some reason my feet would not move.

"Misty, Dawn…you two will be serving May Maple as well as me for a while." Drew said. "Yes sir…" they both said with a bow. And then Drew walked into the house. Misty and Dawn got out of their bow and watched me. I wanted to jump at them and cry my eyes out…I missed them so much…I want to speak to them…but can I? Can I find my voice?

"May…it's been a long time hasn't it…" Dawn said with a sad smiled.

"About a year, where were you? Why didn't you ever contact us? We waited at the concert for you, in the rain. May…what happened to you? You normally tell us everything, so why so secretive on where you were for this past year?" Misty sighed.

I lifted my head up to them, showing them my face; I could feel my tears trying to come out. I ran towards them, the jacket falling off my shoulders, revealing my skin and clothes. I grab both of them and pull them into a hug as I cried like I was broken. Which was true, I felt broken. They looked at me shocked. Taking in my appearance, Dawn patted my back while Misty patted my head.

"May, why are you dressed like that… Black is not your color…" Dawn smiled softly.

"And who left those scars on you…" Misty asked sadly.

I shook my head, still crying. How would I tell them…how could I? Hey guys, I was kidnapped by my childhood friends brother, locked in a cell in a underground room, given only slutty clothes to wear if I was lucky for that day, beaten if I didn't sing or obeyed the kidnappers wishes…oh and I nearly lost my virginity every day…

"May…come on; let's get you inside and into something better…" Dawn smiled again. Misty helped Dawn get me into the house. I was still crying. Dawn got me to a room on the first floor, which I guess it was her room, seeing as it was set up all pink and purple. I noticed over in the corner was a picture of a boy with longish dark purple hair and light lavender eyes. He was scowling at a book he was reading on a park bench. It looked like she took the picture without him knowing. Dawn saw my stare and she ran and put the picture in the dresser drawer. Her face was slightly pink.

Dawn, without a word, went to the closet and brought out a v neck shirt and jeans. "H-here change into this…" I was able to stop my tears and return into a emotionless phase. I nodded as I took off the halter top and shorts. Dawn looked away to allow me to dress. After I got the clothes on there was a knock on the door. Misty peeked in. "May…there is a guest here for you…" I was slightly confused, but I would not allow it to show on my face. I followed her to the front of the house and there standing in the door way was…Michael.

No way, this can't be happening….no…not again. I stepped back a few steps. Michael stood there…His ruby eyes were shining as they watched my fear seep into my actions; his smile told me…that no matter how far you run, Maybelle Maple, I will find you and make you mine. I took another step back; I could feel my voice falling into my stomach. My left hand went to my throat, where he would often tie cold steel chains from the ceiling. My right hand went to the left, I felt a cold surface, without looking I chucked it at him and took off running towards whatever room I could find. As I reached a room, I heard the thing I threw shatter; I opened the door and closed it.

I found myself engulfed in darkness. Shit, this is a closet… I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I couldn't tell weather or not it was from the north wing or the south wing, near the front door. I immediately looked for something, anything, to help hide me. I was not going back! I don't want to be near that man! I saw that I could climb the shelves to the top and hide in the blankets. So I carefully climbed up and moved my way around the sheets and towels. As if right on cue, the door opened, showing a shadow. I could not see who it was but I could tell it was a male. The sheet's over me was hindering my view of the light. But soon as the light dimmed to darkness, and I heard the door click shut. I could swear I hear voices.

"Well Mr. Birch, it seems Miss Maple is not there. Now if you would kindly leave my property…" I heard the voice say. That's that guy…um….Hayden? No I think that was his last name…but…what was his first name…started with a 'D'?

"Well then, if you see Miss Maple, please tell her to expect to be hearing from me soon…very soon. Well, good day Mr. Hayden. Ladies…" I heard Michael say, I could very well hear the meaning of his words… I'm not safe here…but…where else could I go?

***Vincent looks around the kitchen, then the den, then the living room, then the laundry room and finally the bathroom….but Amber was not anywhere***

**Vincent: ah, dammit….now look what you did…. *he mumbled as he sat in the kitchen at the table* she couldn't have gone out, the mob is still there… *he says as he looks out the window carefully* so where could she have gone…**

***he sighs all depressed like***

**Vincent: Amber! Okay, I was a little harsh, so please come out! *he called as he walked into the hallway* damn it, why does this always happen when I try to tease her…*he pulls out a small black velvet box* I was going to ask her too….**

**Vincent: Okay, fans this is the end of this chapter, so while I continue to look for Amber, please Rate, Review, Favorite or Follow…it doesn't matter to me, but it does to Amber…so um…thank you. Not if you will excuse me… *he bow slightly as he continues his search***


End file.
